Deseo Navideño
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Era la noche perfecta toda la ciudad se dormiría temprano, a la espera de la Navidad. Pero dos individuos no dormirían como los demás. [Lemmon; Momoko&Boomer]


¡Hola! Bueno, este es un **lemmon** de **Momoko&Boomer**, es que no sé, me gusta mucho esa pareja mezclada, en fin, espero les guste.

* * *

**Deseo Navideño**

El deseo de Momoko y Boomer se consolidaría esa noche, no un deseo cualquiera, un deseo de pasión.

La noche era perfecta, toda la ciudad se dormiría temprano, a la espera de la Navidad. En la casa Akatsutsumi se dormirían a las nueve y media, porque la pequeña Kuriko estaría esperando ansiosa la llegada de _Santa Claus_, por lo que Momoko podría escaparse apenas todos se duerman.

Boomer la estaba esperando en la calle continua, estaba bajo un poste de luz, la nieve era ligera, estaba con la cara tapada con una bufanda para capear el frío, cuando cierta chica con un abrigo negro se le acerca, era Momoko.

La abrazó y la besó con locura.

–Creí que no querrías seguir con esto –dijo Boomer una vez que se separaron.

–Claro que no quiero seguir con esto, pero me es inevitable, como a ti –dijo Momoko.

–Creo que si este deseo es zaceado, podremos dejar de vernos a escondidas.

Momoko asintió con la cabeza, ambos se apresuraron a caminar lejos de esa calle. Boomer había conseguido las llaves de una antigua guarida de Mojo Jojo, tenía planeado ahí poder hacer con Momoko lo que ambos deseaban hacer: tener sexo.

Previamente había arreglado todo para esa noche, velas, y un colchón eran lo más esencial que debían tener, al menos eso pensaba Boomer.

Llegaron a un callejón, al lado de una puerta gris de acero. Boomer sacó una llave de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta. Una vez adentro, ambos se sacaron los abrigos con desesperación, Boomer prendió rápidamente siete de catorce velas, porque Momoko lo tomó por el cuello y comenzaron a besarse.

–Estás loca –dijo Boomer entre cada beso que se daban.

–Por ti, y tú loco por mí –dijo la pelirroja.

Momoko se separó de los labios de Boomer y se tiró de espaldas al colchón, Boomer se quitó la polera y se tumbó sobre la pelirroja.

Poco a poco fueron quedando en ropa interior, cada uno desvestía al otro. Boomer pasó sus manos por la espalda de Momoko quitando el brasear de la chica, dejando a la vista sus senos. Los observó por un momento, luego miró a la pelirroja que estaba absolutamente roja, comenzó a besarlos con delicadeza mientras Momoko respiraba con dificultad.

Boomer se sentía débil, no podía dejar de lamer y besar los senos de Momoko, mientras que ella tenía ambas manos sobre la cabeza y comenzaba a gemir cada vez más fuerte.

Momoko sacó a Boomer de su torso para poder sacarle el bóxer que estaba –según ella– por estallar. Lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo para luego dejar a Boomer en las nubes con el oral que le hacía.

Cuando acabó, el rubio le quitó la parte baja de su ropa interior para abrirle las piernas y poder así entrar en ella. La primera embestida que le dio fue despacio, pero suficiente como para que ambos gimieran, luego fue aumentando la intensidad, los gritos de la pelirroja inundaban la habitación, mientras que Boomer solamente se dejaba llevar y besaba los fríos labios de Momoko.

– ¿Te duele? –preguntó Boomer embistiéndola suavemente.

–No, es… es… –continuó gimiendo –Se siente bien.

Siguió besándola con dificultad, ya que ambos comenzaban a gemir.

Siguieron así por horas, antes de dormir juntos, abrazados, rodeados por una sábana blanca.

Momoko se despertó de golpe, vio la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana.

–Boomer, ya es tarde, debemos irnos.

–Cierto.

Se vistieron, luego se besaron nuevamente cuando sintieron que alguien estaba entrando a la guarida. Escucharon unas risas familiares, Boomer se asomó y vio a Kaoru y Butch tomados de la mano.

– ¿Butch? –preguntó Boomer – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Con Kaoru estuvimos toda la noche juntos, y ahora le estaba mostrando la guarida en la que Mojo se escondía y nunca lo encontraban y… Espera. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Boomer comenzó a balbucear buscando la excusa perfecta para decirle a su hermano cuando Momoko sale de la habitación.

–La verdad es que los estábamos siguiendo –dijo Momoko.

– ¿Siguiéndonos? –se extrañó Kaoru – ¿Cómo?

–Claro, es que Boomer te sintió salir Butch entonces me mandó un mensaje y… henos aquí –dijo Momoko.

–Cierto, los seguíamos –dijo Boomer.

– ¿Y por qué no pudiste _seguirnos_ con Miyako? –preguntó Butch.

–Porque Miyako no está en la ciudad, recuerda que viajó –dijo Boomer –Además, Momoko es mi mejor amiga ¡Qué puede ser mejor que espiar a tu hermano con tu mejor amiga!

Butch y Kaoru los miraban poco convencidos para luego asentir con la cabeza.

–Vale, Boomer, mejor vayamos a casa.

Tomaron caminos separados, estaba recién saliendo el sol, Momoko se fue con Kaoru y Boomer con Butch, pero la chica le mandó un texto al rubio.

_"Todo me quedó más claro, fuiste el mejor deseo navideño. Nunca olvidaré lo que viví contigo, ten en mente que te quiero demasiado. Besos. Momoko"_

* * *

¿Que tal estuvo? ¿Muy aburrido? **¿Reviews?** Gracias por leerlo. Déjame tu opinión en un review.


End file.
